Ushi Origami
soul style]] The Ushi Origami (牛折神, Ushi Origami; Ox Folding God}} is a massive red ox-themed Origami that drags a black gissha cart behind it. It was the first Origami, created by chance more than three centuries ago by the people of Mount Tsunobue, but due to its excessive power, it was unable to be controlled, and was sealed within the mountain until the Ushi Disk was created in modern times. Once brought back it's senses, ShinkenRed takes the Origami for the group. ShinkenOh can ride atop of the gissha with Ushi Origami still pulling it, allowing for a charging Daishiken Samurai Giri. Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh (侍巨人モウギュウダイオー, Samurai Kyojin Mōgyūdaiō; Great Bull King) is a giant robot that is formed from the Ushi Origami and its cart having undergone the Samurai Transformation. After transforming, ShinkenRed announces "MouGyuuDaiOh, peerless under Providence!" (モウギュウダイオー天下一品, Mōgyūdaiō tenkaippin). In this form, Mougyudaioh is able to unleash a torrent of firepower from its shoulder cannons in its Bull Cannon (猛牛砲, Mōgyūhō) attack, as well as armed with a handheld Gatling gun (that it holds like it's a handgun). MouGyuuDaiOh's final attack is the Bull Great Revolving Cannon (猛牛大回転砲, Mōgyū Daikaitenhō), where the Samurai Giant uses the Mojikara for "ferocious" (猛, mō) to fire its Gatling cannon whilest unleasing a burst of Mojikara from the disk loaded on its head. It can also use the enlarged MouGyuu Bazooka alongside its gattling gun. Zen Samurai Gattai SamuraiHaOh All Samurai Gattai Samurai HaOh (全侍合体サムライハオー, Zen Samurai Gattai Samurai Haō; All Samurai Combination Samurai Lord) is the combination of the eleven main Origami. The Ushi Origami's gissha opens up for DaiKai ShinkenOh to stand on while the Ika Tenkuu Buster attaches to the back of what would be MouGyuuDaiOh. DaiKai ShinkenOh's arms attach to MouGyuuDaiOh and are replaced with MouGyuuDaiOh's arms with the Tora Origami's drills attached. The Kame Origami and Saru Origami attach to the axles of the gissha, the Ika Origami's legs attach to the front of DaiKaiShinkenOh and MouGyuuDaiOh's chest is placed on top and flipped it, revealing the kanji for "All" (全, Zen). The transformation finishes when the Lobster Swords attach to the Samurai Giant's helmet and MouGyuuDaiOh's cannon attaches above the helmet, prompting the Shinkengers to say "Samurai HaOh, united under providence" (サムライハオー天下統一, Samurai Haō tenkatōitsu). Due to its massive size, Samurai HaOh cannot move under its own power and instead moves along using the Ushi Origami's gissha. Samurai HaOh can attack with the Daishinken, performing the Daishinken Lord Slash (ダイシンケン覇王斬り, Daishinken Haō Giri) and the Daishinken Big Spin Slash (ダイシンケン大回転斬り, Daishinken Daikaiten Giri). It's also able to attack using DaiKaiOh's claws as an additional pair of arms. Its finishing attack, however, is the Mojikara Great Shot Circle (モヂカラ大弾円, Mojikara Daidan'en). The Shinkengers summon the Mojikara of their Origami, energizing the cannon atop Samurai HaOh's helmet to deliver a massive charge of energy to destroy the enemy in final blow. Shinzen Samurai Gattai Kyoryu SamuraiHaoh Shinzen Samurai Gattai Kyoryu Samurai HaOh (真全侍合体キョウリュウサムライハオー, Shinzen Samurai Gattai ''Kyōryū S'amurai Haō'', True All Combination Samurai Lord) is the final combination of all twelve Origami. In episode 43, the Samurai HaOh requires additional power to defeat Akumaro once and for all. Takeru activates the Kyoryu Disk, combining the HaOh with the Kyoryu Origami to form Kyoryu Samurai HaOh, by turn the Daishinken into the Kyoryuto. In this form, it can use the the '''Twelve Origami Great Samurai Slash (十二折神大侍斬り, Jūni Origami Dai Samurai Giri) finishing attack. Samurai Formation 23 The Samurai Formation 23 (サムライフォーメーション23, Samurai Fōmēshon Tuentisurī) is a formation between SamuraiHaOh and Engine-O G12 in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. In this form, ShinkenOh, DaiKaiOh, MouGyuuDaiOh, Kyouretsu-O, and Engine-O G9 use the Ika Tenku Buster to execute the Samurai Engine Super Grand Release (侍・炎神・スーパー大開砲, Samurai Enjin Sūpā Daikaihō) attack. See also BullZord, the counterpart from Power Rangers Samurai Category:Mecha (Shinkenger) Category:0.5 Robo